


The Good Things In Life

by ladyeternal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lascivious thoughts, M/M, Schmoop, Smexy behavior, Team Free Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:19:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1791937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyeternal/pseuds/ladyeternal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God gave us music so that we might pray as the angels do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Things In Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themadramblings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadramblings/gifts), [morganoconner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/gifts), [wornoutbirks](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wornoutbirks).



> Spoilers: If you’ve watched all of Season Five, none.
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned Supernatural, certain events would NEVER have happened and there would be unabashed pr0n. I'm only playing with this world for my own amusement and the free entertainment of others.
> 
> [Free Love Friday prompt – Dean & Gabriel slow dancing.](http://community.livejournal.com/team_free_love/17151.html?thread=67583#t67583) Prompt by [themadramblings](http://archiveofourown.org/users/themadramblings) and begged for by [morganoconner](http://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner) and [](http://wornoutbirks.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://wornoutbirks.livejournal.com/)**wornoutbirks**. Enjoy, ladies! And don’t forget to right-click on the link to listen along!
> 
> Music: [Nothing Else Matters – Metallica](http://lyrics.wikia.com/Gracenote:Metallica:Nothing_Else_Matters)  
> [Precious – Depeche Mode](http://lyrics.wikia.com/Gracenote:Depeche_Mode:Precious)

~ooooOOOoooo~

 

There was absolutely nothing in the world to beat an archangel’s surround sound system.

Not a single room in the entire house wasn’t hooked in, and Dean was fairly sure that Gabriel had cheated when it came to loading all of Dean’s favorite music. There wasn’t an album or song that Dean couldn’t summon at will just by speaking its name… something else Gabriel had cheated with. Normal technology just wasn’t built to _do_ that.

But with Metallica’s Black Album blasting at ceremonial levels while Dean kicked back in the family room and cleaned his guns, he found he didn’t much care.

Gabriel had been out for most of the day; things had quieted down in the year or so since the apocalypse-that-wasn’t, but Gabriel was still determined to carry on as a Trickster. Castiel was the only member of the Host who might have gainsaid him, and after finding out that Gabriel had died to keep the Winchesters alive, Castiel had done everything short of ordering God to restore His fallen son.

The memory still brought a soft smile to Dean’s lips: the clearing still as a frozen pond in the wake of Castiel’s thunderous Enochian. Lightening splitting the perfect cerulean sky. A wet, shearing sound that felt like the Universe itself screaming…

And then Gabriel was there, his true form, and Dean hadn’t had words to express the uncompromising beauty of the creature he’d seen just before it had somehow fitted itself back into the familiar amber-eyed Trickster.

Sam had smiled at Castiel, a slow spread of warmth across his reserved features. His brother was quieter now, since Hell and Lucifer. It was probably the slowest moving romance on record, watching Castiel and his baby brother gravitating towards one another at a glacial pace; all looks and glances and carefully planned actions that showed affection rather than saying it. Dean didn’t mind very much, though; after everything Sam had been through, up to and including a Hell Dean didn’t even want to imagine, he wasn’t going to interfere with whatever happened between Sam and Castiel.

Castiel, in turn, didn’t even try to object to… whatever this was with Gabriel.

In total opposition to Sam and Cas, Dean and Gabriel’s entanglement had been sudden, explosively passionate, and completely unplanned. Dean still wasn’t sure how it had happened. One day they were literally screaming at one another, bickering over the best way to handle a coven of witches who practiced black arts and professed to be Freyja’s newest disciples. Gabriel, as Loki, had taken personal offense. Dean had wanted to deal with them without resorting to simply turning them inside out.

He’d gotten in Gabriel’s face. Gabriel’s eyes were narrow, burning slits… all Dean could focus on…

And then all Dean could remember was tumbling to the bed with him, devouring that smart mouth and grappling with clothing that vanished with a hurried snap. Gabriel had ground his erection against Dean’s hard enough to make them both moan. They’d tussled for dominance for what felt like hours before Dean was finally buried deep in the archangel, Gabriel clinging to the headboard for dear life and molding his spine into Dean’s chest while Dean’s hands framed his hips. Dean couldn’t remember needing to claim someone quite so desperately before; not even Lisa, from whom he’d parted with only a faint twinge of regret.

The sound of the ArchHerald of God begging Dean to fuck him harder, crying out when Dean’s erection slammed into his prostate over and over, loosing a high, unearthly keen when Dean finally drove the archangel to shatter in his arms, was something Dean had gotten addicted to rather quickly.

“Good thing I don’t leave you for long,” came that sardonic voice from above him. “You’d wear yourself to a nub masturbating if you were left to your own devices.”

Dean shook himself from the fantasy and snorted. He hadn’t even been touching the steadily increasing erection pressing against the confines of his jeans. “Yeah, right. I’ve got plenty to keep me occupied when you’re not here. In fact, I think I get more done when you’re not.”

“I coulda stayed dead,” Gabriel reminded him. “Think of everything you’d get accomplished if baby bro hadn’t insisted.”

“Think of all the assholes that’d go unpunished,” Dean sniped back, a touch of acid in his tone. He didn’t like it when Gabriel went there, even if only to tease. “Or the other Tricksters who don’t have an archangel’s stamina; poor bastards’d just get all overworked and you’d have no one to blame but yourself.”

It was Gabriel’s turn to snort derisively, but the light in his eyes softened at the edges. Dean saw the apology in them, took it with a flicker of acknowledgment. “Anything on the radar that our baby brothers can’t handle themselves?”

Dean shook his head. “Been kinda quiet lately.”

[The driving beat of _**Through The Never**_ dropped off, and soft guitar strains began to fill the air.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NcbAibPA2yY) Dean almost opened his mouth to change the song; much as he loved Metallica, he wasn’t in the mood for something slow when he was cleaning his guns.

Except Gabriel was reaching down, two fingers of his right hand touching Dean’s lips to silence him and his left firmly removing the artillery pieces from Dean’s grip. Viridian eyes widened slightly as Gabriel took his wrist and tugged him to his feet, pulling him into the center of the room.

A kiss replaced those nimble fingers against his lips: quick and sweet, silencing him before he could speak or ask. And then Gabriel was fitting his body against Dean’s, weaving his left arm around Dean’s waist and his right hand up onto Dean’s tricep. He was always careful not to touch the brand Castiel had left; some strange form of angelic etiquette, Dean figured. But there was no time to analyze it as the lyrics started and Gabriel tucked his head into the hollow of Dean’s shoulder, his smaller body swaying Dean into the rock-waltz’s rhythm.

They didn’t do this. They never did this. Dean didn’t know how to dance and there was nothing altogether tender about their exchanges. They were both too alpha male for that, their passion tumultuous and their verbal exchanges all snark and harsh edges. This was different. Quiet.

Sam and Castiel quiet.

Dean sank into the melody, closed his eyes and held his angel. There was no lead or follow precisely. Gabriel guided with gentle pressure, Dean’s body responding to the music and bringing the smaller frame of his lover with it. The sunset-gold head lifted from his shoulder as the second bridge began, and Dean lost himself in Gabriel’s eyes, moving so easily he didn’t remember why he might’ve objected to this.

Swaying together, bodies entwined, floating over the floor to the strains of the only waltz Dean might be caught dead listening to. Lost in each other. The lyrics speaking the words they couldn’t.

_So close, no matter how far_  
_Couldn’t be much more from the heart_  
_Forever trusting who we are_  
_No, nothing else matters._

Soft lips pressed up into his own as the harpsichord strains died away, and Dean found he didn’t so much care about the chick-flicky nature of the moment. He and his brother were both safe and happy, and Gabriel was here, tangled up with him, promising more than Dean had ever thought he might deserve with every taste and press of those lips against his own.

“If you think this is nice,” Gabriel murmured against his mouth. “You should try _naked_ waltzing.”

The music shifted to Depeche Mode’s _**Precious**_ as Dean let his head fall back and laughed.

Yeah… not much better in life than an archangel’s surround sound.


End file.
